


Confessions

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Time Lady Rose, if you want her to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Sometimes, a heartfelt confession is all you need.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day two.**

* * *

**Confessions**

That morning, Rose hasn’t been feeling very well. Even the incessant mental support from the TARDIS wasn’t helping. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen and Rose was happy about that, nourishing the same cuppa for hours.

“Yes, old girl, I know the Doctor hates seeing me unhappy. _I_ hate being unhappy. But if he comes and suggests me we should travel somewhere, I-”

“Rose!” The Doctor’s excitement made a tiny smile to appear on her face. “I’ve been thinking-”

The TARDIS stopped the Time Lord with a meaningful _be patient_ sound.

“Ah. Well, right. We don’t need to travel anywhere! In fact, I might ask your friends to come here, if you’d like!”

Rose panicked, not having expected that. “Must anyone come? Why can’t we have some nice and peaceful time together?" _Just this once?_

The Doctor nodded, shrugging. “Thought so.”

“Yeah?”

“With the Advent spirit and the understandable wish to spend your time quietly-”

Rose blinked at him, incredulous. “Are you somehow reversing back to your previous self, or-”

“Why do you say that?”

“He used to allow me to enjoy my grumpy periods of time for as long as I pleased, you must remember?”

The Doctor shrugged at her. “All I remember is you usually being the one getting me out of these,” he smiled.

Rose Tyler licked her upper lip in thought. “Because you could truly drive anyone barmy at times, Doctor. Just like this you can, only for completely different reasons,” she finished quietly, not wanting to accidentally tell him things she thought he’d rather not know.

“What reasons might those be, Rose Tyler?” He has appeared right next to her the following second, startling the girl. She froze. “Don’t do this!”

“Sorry! But I’d really like to know,” he eyed her pleadingly. “So I could be better, Rose. You must know, I’d do anything to make you happy!”

The Londoner exhaled quietly, afraid of where this might be going and choosing the light teasing approach. “For example?”

The Doctor shook his head, frustrated. “You shouldn’t do this to me, either, Rose. I thought I have given you a completely reasonable question, yet all you do is-” He stopped himself before he could word his thoughts out loud.

Instead of asking for a clarification, Rose sighed. “All we do is avoid talking about what is truly important to us. Maybe it’s time we did something about it? It is Advent, after all, the time of peace and reconciliation, yeah? You go first?”

The Time Lord gaped at her, unable to object. “Fine. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for months, but it’s hard-”

Rose pushed the dreadful possibilities away from her mind and steeled herself, looking at the Doctor encouragingly.

“Whatever I do, whenever I look at you, Rose, you simply stand there, always so perfect and unaware of it and I just can’t help but dream about us living together happily ever after and I know it sounds silly and-”

Rose beamed at him. “Th-thank you for telling me, I didn’t know-”

The Doctor hated himself for having ruined whatever could have always stayed a calm, perhaps a rather tense, but peaceful friendship between them and could not make himself to look at his companion.

Rose cleared her throat. “My turn, Doctor. I only need to give you one question. Why on Earth have you been waiting for so long?”

The Time Lord looked at her incredulously. “Because you are someone I could never deserve, Rose. You are clever, beautiful and so much better than any person I have ever known,” he admitted.

“Fair enough,” the girl smiled at him. “If we stop hiding things from each other from now on, I think-”

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace. “Maybe this could be a new beginning to us?”

Rose nodded. “Yes! You must know, I have never met a bloke more reluctant to finally pull the woman he loved into a kiss, hm?”

The Gallifreyan did not need to be told twice, welcoming what was supposed to become their forever from then on.


End file.
